


friends.. or more than friends? (irumatsu)

by irumatsusupremacy



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irumatsusupremacy/pseuds/irumatsusupremacy
Summary: miu and kaede both have boyfriends, but they do stuff that "bestfriends" don't do... what will happen when they both have feelings for each other? what will happen to their relationship?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Irumatsu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	friends.. or more than friends? (irumatsu)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i dont know ...

miu tried to talk to kaede all day, just waiting for the right moment to ask her out. kaede had been hanging out with shuichi all week and miu had enough of it.

she asked kaede "uhhh hey i was wondering...." kaede said "w-what is it?" miu was so embarrassed but she eventually did it. she told kaede "i was gonna ask you if you maybe wanted to..... go out on valentines day?" kaede blushed at miu's words but she didn't know what to say to her. she said "i mean we can as... friends right?"

"..." the silence from miu, she wanted to tell her she liked kaede but she couldn't.... kaede had a boyfriend, but miu didn't care, but she did because he was in the way of miu asking out kaede. 

it was almost valentines day, and miu had picked out chocolates for kaede, even though she knew she would just eat it all because she would never actually give it to kaede.

it was eventually valentines day, and miu was so excited but scared at the same time, cause what if she did something wrong and messed up her whole friendship with her.

they eventually got to miu's place, and they just sat there for a bit, not knowing what to do. but miu just told her "you know we could... uh do something?" 

they both became silent as miu pulled her to the living room so they could watch movies, kaede was about to fall asleep, so miu ended up carrying her bridal style. kaede ended up sleeping in miu's arms. she wanted to kiss her so bad but she thought that if she woke up and saw her doing that it would ruin their friendship, but miu knew they've kissed each other multiple times.. she thought "oh but that doesn't mean anything, right?" 

it was the next day, and miu had tried waking her up, but she decided to just make breakfast for kaede. kaede finally woke up, and rubbed her eyes. she realized that she had fallen asleep. she was going to go back to shuichi's place and end up saying goodbye to miu, but she just stayed at miu's place instead. 

kaede went to the kitchen and saw that miu prepared breakfast for her, miu said "hey are you gonna eat or what?" kaede said "i will" and they had breakfast together.

not so long after that they ended up staying in bed and watching movies together. miu said to her "you know.... i've liked you for some time and i just wanna say-" miu was cut off by kaede kissing her, miu ended up doing the same back and miu slid her tongue into kaede's mouth and kaede let out a small whimper. miu continued doing this to kaede and her moans became louder. miu pulled back and looked at her for a second, and then continued.

miu ended up pulling off her shirt, she didnt know what she was doing in that moment, and she apologized to kaede, "i'm so sorry, i- didnt mean to-"kaede cut her off and kissed her. miu did the same, and she took kaede's shirt off and proceeded to take her pants off too, miu stared at her body for a bit and she asked "so c-can i do it or do you not want it..." kaede said in reply "please do it."

miu in her head was thinking "why... are we doing this aren't we friends, and we both have boyfriends..." she said "kaede- we shouldn't be doing this-" she was cut off by kaede kissing her, she pulled away and said "well... because we both have boyfriends and we're just friends we shouldn't be doing this right?" miu said in reply "we shouldn't but-" kaede cut her off and said "it doesn't matter." miu said "wait wha-" the two became silent staring at eachother for a few moments. 

kaede had knew it was wrong but she knew that she was in love with miu and she wanted her so bad, but she felt bad for shuichi. she didn't want to end up ruining her friendship with either miu or shuichi. 

miu gave a look at kaede before saying "w-we can stop if you want-" she said "but i don't want to i-"  
more silence grew between the two girls as they were in confusion and shock. kaede spoke up and said "b-but didn't you just confess to me- earlier?" she said "i did but.. kaede.. please we can't..." kaede finally gave up and said in a trembly voice "you're right- we shouldn't..." she wanted her so bad, but she couldn't. 

kaede began to tear up, looking away from miu not wanting her to see that she was crying. she heard kaede's sniffles and she knew that kaede was crying. she tried to help, but kaede pushed her away.

she got her things and ran out the door crying, miu yelled "kaede... please!" miu tried to catch up after her, eventually she did. she was tired out from trying to run after her like that in the freezing cold. it was snowing. she finally ran up to her and said "please kaeidiot... i-" kaede just stared at her waiting for her to say something, she finally spoke up and said "kaede i- i love you..." kaede said "you do wha-"  
miu cut her off and kissed her. she pulled back and said "yeah i love you, you didn't know?" kaede said "how was i supposed to know?" miu said "well then does that mean you love me too or.." kaede said "of course i do, why wouldn't i love someone as perfect as you.." miu said with a scared tone, "kaeidiot, did you really mean that or did you just say that to make me feel better?" kaede said "no no, i love you miu, im not lying just take the compliment jeez" the two girls headed inside and fell asleep happily.


End file.
